The New Resident
by Mr.PenPusher
Summary: The Able sisters get a new helper at the shop, but will this new member be of service, or for something much more? PlayerxSable


The New Resident Episode Zero

Todays message: "White and green gingham plaid?!"

"Sable, come on! Wake up you sleepy head, we open shop in an hour!" I squinted my eyes at the alarm clock. It was Seven o'clock sharp. I threw my blankets aside, and yawned loudly as I arose from the bed. "Why'd you have to scream like that? I could've woken myself up you know..." I said to Mable. She was always the teachers pet kind of person...and I hated it...a lot. But I don't blame her, after our parents had passed away in the accident, I had to raise her on my own. So you could say it's my fault she's a bit rough around the edges. She chuckled at me a bit. "Yeah sure, just like you woke yourself up yesterday!" Of course she said this sarcastically, for I had overslept the previous day before. "Oh, shut up already...lets just get a move on and get it over with..." I hated my job. I was nothing but a slave to fashion and stitches...sewing clothes day after day, night after night...thinking about it now just gives me a headache. "Sable, I'm going to the shop early to clean up some, please get yourself over there before Eight!" "Yeah, yeah...i'll be there in a bit." Mable rushed to the front door and slammed it shut behind her. She would always get a walking head start to the shop before I could, since I took time washing myself up for the day. And yes, the both of us had to walk to work. Our house was in the city, but not to far from town, so it was no sweat walking there. It was now Seven twenty, and I had already locked up the place and began walking towards the shop. As I took my time getting there, I gazed at the residents of the town-chatting,talking,laughing...it made my stomach turn seeing so much..."Happy." Go on ahead and call me a grump, It won't hurt me none-I've been called much worse, trust me. I finally arrived at the shop, and walked in casually with a cup of my morning coffee. "Sable! What in the world took you so long to get here?!" Mable's piercing voice gave me a spook instantly. "W-what? We don't open shop until Eight o'clock you goof..." I sat down in my sewing area as I slurped down some of my hot coffee. "Besides Mable...it's not like we get customers or anything...not like we used to."

She sharpened her eyes at me. "Don't you dare say that! You know what they say, what goes around, comes around!" I looked at her a bit confused. "You're either getting that metaphor mixed up with another, or I just don't get what you said." I laughed a bit...well not a laugh out loud kind of laugh...the kind of laugh when you blow air out of nose kind of lau-you get it! "Sable, you really need to shapen up that attitude of yours! I can't have you acting like a grump on a day like this!" She was frantically sweeping the floor as fast as she could. "What's the difference between today, and any other normal day?" I questioned, raising my voice to her. "D-Didn't I tell you?! Are did you just forget again?" Her pupils windend at me. I could tell she was serious. "You didn't tell me anything...the last thing you said to me yesterday was goodnight...heh..." She walked closer to me and pointed her claw at me. "I-I didn't tell you about are new helper?!" I was in shock. We haven't had a helper in so long. Bob the cat was our last helper, we hired him because the both of us couldn't do things as fast as we could now...but he ended up quitting! "A new helper? W-who is it?" She handed me a paper with some of the towns residential names on it. In bold print, the name Triton stood out amongst the others. "Triton? Who's he?" "Sable, have you been sleeping under a rock?! He's the new resident of the town! He's been here since last week you thunder head!" I never really took the time to get to know some of the residents in town...nor did I give a care. "Well...maybe I'll smile a bit more...how's about that?" I said sarcastically, giving Mable my worst attitude. "Be serious Sable! For this one time, can you please just ZIP IT?!" *knock-knock-knock*

Three loud knocks on the door gave us both goose bumps. "Okay Sable, be on your best behavior, that should be him!" I rolled my eyes, I really couldn't care any less. "Hello! You must be Triton! Come in, come in!" A boy walked into our shop. He was pretty darn tall. He was at least about...meh, 3 inches taller than us. "S-so...whats up guys?" He said nervously, laughing under his breath. He was one of those...humans. Gross. "Alright, let me introduce you! I'm Mable! I pick out the cutest, lastest fashions-as you can clearly see-haha!" Mable was really stretching her Ego. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mable!" Triton said while shaking her hand gently. "Oh-and this is my Sister, Sable! Go on Sable, say hello...!" I gave Triton a look from head to toe while slurping my coffee, and said absolutely nothing. I didn't feel like talking. Mable then probably gave me the nastiest look on her face. She was very strict on first impressions. "Sorry Triton, please excuse my sister from being such a IGNORANT." Triton shook his head. "It's fine Mable. I understand. It's the morning, we all don't want to be here." If there was one thing I could agree on, it was exactly what he said.  
"Well now that the introductions are out of the WAY...let me show you your post!" She lead him to a office table on the far bottom right side of the room. "This is where you'll deliver and fold the clothes to the residents that order off the catalog. I know it might seem like hard work, but believe me sweetie, it's as easy as 1-2-3!" Triton took off his hat and gave his head a scratch. "R-really? That's all I have to do? Seems easy enough..." Mable looked at him confused. "Is their something wrong Triton?" "Oh-it's just that...heh-! This is so easy! You must be a really nice person paying me to do this simple work! It's childs play!" Mable laughed some. "Well, that's why we hired you! You look like the type of person that could handle this job!"

A few moments later, the both of them seemed to be having the worlds longest conversation! I swear, neither of them couldn't stop talking the moment they met! But it was a plus on my side, atleast she wasn't talking to me. Sewing acquires strict concentration...and it aint easy when you got a blue hedgehog breathing over your shoulder. As I sewed, I gave Triton a gaze when He wasn't looking. He was wearing a grey-ish looking fedora, with a three buttoned vest with a slightly blue undershirt. He had quite the sense of fashion, Something that the residents of the town barely had.  
And then I took a look at his eyes...they we're grey with a mixture of blue...It was like something out of a movie...I-I...couldn't lay my eyes off him. "Is there something you would like to say, Sable?" I quickly broke out of my gaze, unknowing that the both of them we're looking at me. "Sable?" Triton said softly. "N-nothing..." All of us had an awkward moment of silence. Not a word came out of our mouths. This lasted for about Ten seconds, but I quickly started sewing again, to break apart the tension. Mable gave me a look once again, as she began to speak with Triton. "Well, now that I explained some of the rules, I think your ready." She got up from her seat and began putting on her raincoat. I took a look outside a nearby window. It was raining. "Mable!" I said loudly. "Where you going?" "Sable,Triton, I'm going to need the both of you to look after the shop as I got out for silk utilities. The both of you can remain at your posts until I come back! No dilly dallying now!

She walked out the door and headed towards the city. It was now just me and Triton in the shop. It was bound to happen one way or the other, I knew the both of us would have to "talk to each other,"at some point. Have you ever been with someone, and just couldn't sum up a decent conversation? Well yeah, it was that kind of moment. I remained at my post sewing up some of the clothes Mable had left over. I also noticed how awkwardly quiet it was inside the shop. It surprised me, usually Mable's always yapping at me! But with her out of the way, I finished sewing the clothes much faster than before. I slowly raised me head upwards, to have a look at Triton. He was looking at me from across the room, slurping down some coffee. He was such a freaking weirdo! With that-stupid looking hat of his! "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I said, with a really snappy attitude. His eyebrows raised as he slowly placed the coffee cup on the table, and began to speak to me. "Well, it's that you're so silent...It surprises me that you and your sister are related." He stood up and grabbed the coffee pitcher and poured some into his mug. I cleared up my throat.  
"Believe me, the both of us are related...it's just the Mable likes to do thing her way, and I like to do things my way." He walked towards my post with the pitcher in his hand as I talked to him. He slowly poured hot coffee into my cup and said: "You want a sugar cube?" I took the mug and blew it a bit. "I'm fine. I like my coffee black." He tipped his hat in respect. "A woman of taste I see. I suppose I'm not the only one who enjoys coffee without all that-cavity inducing flavor packs..." A grin grew on his face as he drank away. This guy wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be...maybe I could actually make a friend-I thought. "So...Triton, are you enjoying your stay at the town?" He looked at me and spoke quietly. "It's a bit crap...Don't tell the mayor I said that."

Finally! Someone that I can actually relate to! "A-are you serious? I thought I was the only one who hated this shabby town...!" I quickly shuffled my chair in his direction as he did the same. "Heheh...yeah-It's not a bad town, and It surley aint a good town...but it's good enough for me to live in." He took off his hat, and placed it on his lap, revealing his hair. It was dark silky black, and it swayed towards the right direction. "I was honestly thinking about moving...but with the acception of you-heheh, I might stay a while!" This made me smile, something I have not done in a VERY long time. "Pssh, cut it out." I said with a smile on my face. *screeeech!* Mable opened the door with some bags of clothes. Her eyes grew large. "W-what?! Did Sable and Triton finally talk to each other? I thought I said no Dilly dallying!" My grin quickly turned into a frown. "Sis, please." Triton got up and walked back to his post. "Sorry Miss Mable, I just wanted to get to know Sable is all."Mable patted him on the back. "It's fine honey, I just don't wanna see you two talking during working hours!" I rolled my eyes. She really took things a little to seriously. A couple hours passed, and it was getting late outside. We had a few customers come in, but it was a disappointment to think about a time where we actually sold-good clothes, and actually had a decent weekend payment. But those were happier times...now all we get is about 7-9 visitors a day. And of course, they buy whats on Clarence-and not the expensive stuff-so that always helps. It was now the three of us in the store. Mable and I we're cleaning the floors as Triton folded the clothes into the storage. I had already put on my hoodie, and was ready to go home and knock out...as always! I loved to feel the nice silky cushion of my couch. Some nights instead of my bed, I would be knocked out cold on the couch! "Alright guys, ready to close up?" Mable was already packed herself, as well as Triton. Without hesitation, I immediately agreed with her. "Yes, I think it's a good time to sleep...I mean go home."  
The three of us walked out the store as Mable locked the door shut. Triton grabbed his hat, and gently placed it on his head. "Bye Mable, you have a good one! And...see you around Sable...!" Triton then quietly walked to his house-as we did the same. The both of us walked in unison, side by side. Usually we talked on the way home, but the both of us remained silent. I couldn't help but notice Mable smiling..."Something bothering you?" I said to her. "Oh...it's nothing really, you'd probably scold me for it." I knew something was on her mind! "Mable, I really don't mind...what is it?" She looked at me with a devilish grin. "Well, you and Triton sitting next to each other and stuff...talking and laughing...you two really make a cute couple!" I quickly looked in the opposite direction of Mables view...just so she didn't see me blush. "Sh-shut up Mable! Me and Triton? As if! He aint my type to be honest!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, Suuuure! Whatever you say Man Eater!" I hated it when Mable would tease me on relationships. She would always joke about it, just to make my temper rise.

The last time I was ever in a relationship, was WAY-WAY back when I was still in college. I have a feeling I've told this story before, but let me just explain my love life in a nutshell. There was this guy named...Tom Nook. We went through high school as friends, and ended up as a couple in college. He made my heart flutter like propeller! Everything he said...it just made me smile. Such a gentleman he was-but alas, all that is good is gone. Unfortunately, his business career and the mixture of myself was NOT a good combination. He soon stopped talking to me, and was running a business of his own...leaving me sad and lonely. He would often send cards to me, saying that he was "Sorry."  
But that wasn't good enough. He broke my heart, and shattered it into tiny glass shards. I was hurt...And he wasn't there for me...And ever since then, I promised myself that I would never EVER be in another relationship again...because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that someone will hurt me the same way he did, and forget all about me...Enough of that now. I don't like brining up things like that. We had finally arrived at our house. I opened up the door, got a cold glass of lemonade, grabbed a blanket, and snuggled up on the couch. This was my routine as I always returned home. Television was my friend! I often watched romantic soap operas with Mable, and I made sure I would stay up to date on my favorite shows. It was now 12:00 midnight, and I was getting sleepy. I thought about my day...and thought about Triton. For once in my boring life, I was actually looking forward to the next work day...yes, it even surprises me.

(And that's that! Please tell me if you see any spelling errors, and give me some pros and cons on my story so far, ty!)


End file.
